What I Have Done
by X.RandomFanfictioner.X
Summary: Austin and Ally are Best Friends For Life, right? But what happens when they start Junior year of high school? Austin joins the "Populars". Ally is known as the nerdy goody two-shoes. What happens when Austin starts to do the unthinkable? What will happen to Ally?
1. First Days & Problems

**Austin and Ally are Best Friends For Life, right? But what happens when they enter Junior high school? Austin joins the "Populars". Ally is known as the nerdy goody two-shoes. What happens when Austin starts to do the unthinkable? What will happen to Ally?**

**Hello this is, Randomfanfictioner577, and this is my first fanfic!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Hope you like it enjoy:)**

**Chapter 1: First Days & Problems**

* * *

*Ally's POV*

RING RING... Uhhh my stupid phone. I saw caller ID. It was Trish. Ehh who cares just let me go back to sleep.

RING RING RING

"Shut the hell up phone", I yelled

Ahhh... It finally stopped ringing. Now, peace and quiet. Just as I was going to sleep I saw the time.

9:45

Oh gosh Im gonna be so late. So I grab a white plain tee and skinny jeans ( I know not a normal ally outfit but I'm late so..). I get a granola bar and get in my car and drive.. FAST.

_*Austin's POV*_

Where the hell is Ally? Just then I see a tall, red-headed, goofy guy sprinting to me.

"Hey...?", I say confused as he is holding gingerbread house with tiny gingerbread people.

"Austin...I...need...your...help",He said panting.

"Why should I help you?", I asked still very confused

"Because Trish ate Greggory", He yelled while crying. I patted him on the back and we went to the front of the school to wait for Ally.

As we went out we saw Trish under a tree.

"What do you want doofus?", Trish demanded

"Why did you eat Greggory?", Dez said while crying again

"Well sorry! Greggory was telling me to eat him and he was delicious", Trish argued back

Suddenly both of them started to argue and I zoned out thinking about Ally.

_*Ally's POV*_

Damn it! What is serouisly wrong with me? Okay I'll look at my class schedule to calm me down and anyway I like school.

_Allyson Marie Dawson_

_~Class Schedule~_

_Homeroom-Mrs. Wright (1)_

_AP Music- Ms. Fallan_

_AP Math- Mrs. Worthy(2)_

_~Lunch~_

_World History- Mr. Rodriguez _

_Biology- Mrs. Daleon(3)_

_AP Reading- Ms. Lara_

_~Free Period~_

_*Austin's POV*_

Where the hell is Ally? I'm freaking out already. LIKE EXTREMELY! Every other student is here but ALLY. I guess people were starting to notice me freaking out cause Dez took to 'talk'.

"I know why you are freaking out like crazy",Dez said all giggly like a little 7 year old holding a secret.

"Yeah...like Dez the great and powerful will know!",I said sarcasticly

"You think I'm great and powerful like a wizard?",Dez said hopefully getting a yes and not getting the sarcasm.

"Uhhhh... Whatever dude. Just why do you think I'm freaking out like crazy?",I said wanting to get this over with.

"Uhhh...Oh yeah! It's cause you love Ally!",Dez said with this weird motion that made a dove/heart(4).

"Pssshhh.. I don't love Ally. Psshhh...I mean why would you even think that. That would just be awkward between us.",I tried to say with my best lying voice.

The truth is... I LOVE Ally! She is just so beautiful! Her beautiful brown and caramel hair that flows down her shoulders perfectly. Her gorgeous brown eyes that sparkle Everyday. She always smell like fresh strawberries. And best...Her voice. She is like a gorgeous angel from heaven above. What I'm saying is that this list could go on forever.

After our awkward conversation, we went back to Trish who was doing her make-up under a tree. I wonder when Ally is coming.

_*Ally's POV*_

Yes finally I'm finally here! It's a miracle! But why is almost everybody out? I found where Austin, Trish, Dez and I walked over to them.

"Hey, why is everybody out here? Aren't we all late?",I asked the three of them.

"What are you talking about Ally. It's only 8:00.", Trish answered back. I literally almost face palmed.

"Damn you stupid phone!", I whispered-yelled at my phone.

"Hah told you! Alls you need a better phone."Austin said for some reason that made me blush a little. I just love whenever he calls me Allyson, Ally, especially Alls.

The truth is... I LOVE Austin! He's just so attractive. His adorable floppy blonde hair. How he always has a scent of a Summer Breeze! And he is so childish and well...Romantic. But I doubt that he even likes me. I mean we've known each other since we were three years old. I'm pretty sure he has already friend zoned me. But hey, a girl can dream.

"Whatever Austin. So, can i see your class schedule?", I asked Austin.

"Su-" but Austin was stopped short by Dez who said " Sure, you could see it." And kept stuffing it in my face.

"Dez, I meant Austin not Dez okay.",I calmly said to him.

"Fine, I guess you don't want to see my tomato-loving turtle!", Dez said angrily and stomped off leaving just me, Austin, and Trish.

"So, can I see your class schedule?",I asked again.

"Sure, anything for you.",Austin said winking at me afterwards. He made my face go as red an apple. I didn't know he could make me blush this much.

_Austin Monica Moon _

_~Class Schedule~_

_Homeroom- _

_AP Music- Mrs. Fallan_

_AP Math- Mrs. Worthy_

_~Lunch~_

_World History- Mr. Rodriguez_

_Biology- Mrs. Daleon_

_Reading- Ms. Halliet_

_~Free Period~_

"Oh My Gosh, you have every single class with me except AP Reading!",I said giggling that he didn't Make it to the higher level.

"That's freakin' awesome", He said and we both hugged But it didn't last long until Cassidy and her posse came.

"Hey Austy. How are you doing?",Cassidy said flirtatiously

"Fine, great",Austin said winking at Cassidy.

I could see Cassidy giggle all innocent but she is an actual Bitch. I was boiling inside with anger. Then, Cassidy sat really close to Austin and started flirting away.

"So, Austin what are your classes?", Cassidy asked

"Oh, AP Music, AP Math, World History, Biology, Reading, and Free Period.",Austin said

"Oh my gosh...we have the same exact CLASSES!",Cassidy literally screamed. And it was true she was in the exact same classes as us. Great, now I have this bitch following us around.

_This will be one hell of a year!_

* * *

**Okay that was the first chapter of , What I have done. If you want more give me more than 3 reviews. Tell me anything about the story. oh yeah do you like Austin's POV or Ally's POV. Tell me if you want a Dez's POV or Trish's POV OR Cassidy's POV. Okai see ya later**

**(1) She is my actual reading teacher.**

**(2)I just used Calum Worthy's last name (the guy who plays Dez Fisher)**

**(3)I used the name Daleon because I just love it**

**(4)it's what Dez was doing on Campers & Complications when he said Austin liked Ally**

** ~RandomFanfictioner577**


	2. Classes & Music Projects

**Heyy it's Randomfanfictioner577, thanks for the reviews. Sorry about all the _italic _words something went wrong and I can't fix it:( but fortunately I successfully fixed it YAY:) Well here is a response fthe one of the reviews I got:_  
_**

_**LoveShipper:**_

**Boo the snob is in the same classes as Austin and Ally. That means their sweet moments will be interrupted by Cassidy. Cute that Austin was freaking out cause Ally was late**

_**Response: Thanks I also thought it was cute that he was freaking out. About Cassidy I had to put her in the same classes so there can be drama and problems (which helps my story progress and continue) but don't worry there will be plenty of Auslly ;)**_

_**Okai anyway...**_

_**Hope you like it and Enjoy;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin & Ally**_

**_Chapter 2: Classes & Music Projects_**

* * *

*_Austin's POV*_

"Hey so Austin... do you want to go to Mini's on Saturday?" Cassidy had asked me even though it was only Monday.

"Sure why not!" I said calmly. She hugged me tight.. I mean real tight then she glanced at Ally. She looked like she had pride and acted like she just won the lottery in her eyes.

Cassidy then swayed her hips while walking away to her group. And then when I turned back to Ally... SMACK!

"Austin, how could you?" She said with Anger and Hurt.

"What?" I asked genuinely while holding my cheek as it still hurt.

"You know that that's the day we were planning to hang out! I can't believe you had forgotten!" Ally said devastated."You know what just forget about it go on your date with Cassidy cause apparently she is more important than me"

"Well maybe I should cause she IS more important than you" I snapped at Ally.

I saw Ally starting to tear up horribly and I had just noticed what I said and immediately tried to apologize.

"Ally...I didn't me-"

" You know what just forget about it! Anyway... That was your long wish to come true. Bye...Austin." She snapped but at the end she kind of whispered

"But...Ally" I quickly grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back but she slipped out so easily that she was able to run away..away from me.

_*Ally's POV*_

I started bursting out in tears. I can't believe he would say that to me. I got to home room class 15 minutes early and just sat there. I looked at my wrist to see the friendship bracelet Austin gave me when we were at Arts and Crafts Camp.

_*Flashback~8 years ago*_

_"Austin, what did you do?" I said giggling at how Austin glued his hand to a bird house._

_"Well, I was making a bird house for our project and then something happened and then something else and BOOM glued to the bird house!" Austin said all shocked. When he said that he had made me blush by his cute sense of humor. Even back then at a young age he could make me blush!_

_"Well, anyway I was smart enough to make this." He said giving me a pink and red bracelet with his one available, good hand._

_"Aww! Thanks Austy it's my two favorite colors!"I said hugging him real tight And putting on our official friendship bracelet._

_*End of Flashback*_

I remember all those good times. But now since we have matured and grown its as those good times faded away. I even wonder if he still remembers that. I started crying silently and then the door opened.

At first I thought it was going to be Austin but to my surprise it was Trish.

"Hey, are you okay?" Trish asked concerned.

"Yeah, I guess just the heat of the moment." I answered back still crying a little.

"So, Home room is starting in 10 minutes, so I am going now. Will you be okay alone?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Bye"

Just then a lot of people came in, including Austin. And Cassidy.

Austin took a seat next to me while Cassidy sat next to Dallas(another popular guy).

"Hey, I'm really sorry about saying that. I know I'm an idiot. But what I'm say-" Austin said as I cut him off shortly.

"I know I forgive you and you are always an idiot." I joked as I said the last part.

"Who cares just come here, Alls." He said gesturing me to give him a hug. As our skin touched I felt like a...a **Spark.** I felt so warm being in his arms. It felt naturally comfy i his arms. We then pulled away staring at each other's eyes 'till Austin started to lean in until...

_*Cassidy's POV*_

UHHHHH! That stupid bitch is taking Austin away from me! I was filling up with rage inside of me. And then I saw them hugging, staring in each other's eyes and then I saw Austin leaning in. So, I stood up and snatched Austin away and put him in a seat away from that "rat".

"What the hell was that for?" Austin said almost shouting at me.

"Well, you are my boyfriend and you can't go and kiss other girls except ME!" I said all innocent.

"Uhhh, fine whatever." Austin he said all annoyed.

_*Austin's POV*_

I can't believe Cassidy just did that. And now, I have to be stuck next to her the whole time.

*30 minutes later*

Finally off to AP Music. I go to my locker and got my books and left to class. Once I got in, it was awesome. People singing and playing all kinds of instruments. So, I sat next to Ally...and Cassidy. Later, a lady about her early 20's came in. She was wearing a colorful flowing mid-knee dress with a belt around her dress. She was wearing a denim jacket and bright yellow heels.

"Okay, class my name is Mrs. Fallen And I will be your Music teacher this year" She said positively."Now, for our first project I will be pairing you up with partners and will have to write a love song by yourself and present to the class. Okay. Got it? Got it!"

These will be the partners:

Cassidy and Dallas

Megan and Thomas

Austin and Ally

Abigail and Robert

Emily and Elliot

and so on,so on,and so on.

Ah Yeah! I got paired with Ally. This will be awesome! This will actually be easy cause Ally is an amazing songwriter (and singer) and I'm a growing Rock Star.

"Oh and class, this will be presented on Friday of next week." RING RING RING " Oh and there's the bell. Think about what you'll do and we will meet in the cafteria on Friday. Ok bye!" She said as she was waving goodbye.

After class, I met up with Ally and we walked to math class.

*1 hour and 30 minutes later*

"Wow, that was B-O-R-I-N-G! What does that spell Boring!" I said mimicking our cheerleaders.

"Yeah...I do have to agree that was boring. Anyway it's lunch where do you want to go?" Ally asked. I did hear her stomach growling so I'm pretty sure she is hungry.

"Umm...what about Mini's and we can talk about the Music project?" I suggested.

"Sure. Why not? Let's use your car" She said.

While we were in my car, I heard Ally start singing.

_"Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and Promises,_

_How to be Brave?_

_How can I love, when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow,_

_One Step Closer_

_I have died __everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_i'll love you thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more"

"Alls, that was beautiful!" I complimented.

"Thanks, Austy." She blushed as she said that. And I blushed that she used my childhood nickname. Then we both laughed because we were both blushing about us using our childhood nicknames on each other.

"C'mon, let's go malady." I said in possibly the worst British accent.

"Why thank you, my good sir" She said as she curtsied to me and we went to Mini's with my arm around Ally, and let's just say I feel good.

So, we ordered and we ate our meals and got back to school.

The day went really fast and me and Ally agreed to meet tomorrow after school.

"See ya Tomorrow, Alls!" I nearly shouted at her as I left.

"Bye Austy!" Ally shouted as she walked off with Trish by her side.

_I have a great feeling about tomorrow._

* * *

**Wow, that was a long chapter, gosh. I'm on a roll:D and I'll even update again tomorrow Morning or Afternoon!;) anyway please Review and Follow me and my story;D**

**"Hey you just read me,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But Follow my story,**

**And Review Me Maybe?"**

** Review please?**

** ~RandomFanfictioner577**


	3. Dates & New Girlfriends

Heyy** guys it's Randomfanfictioner577! thanks for all the awesome reviews!:D Bad news, I can't fix the font problem (sorry guys:( so that problem will be on for a few chapters and if you are asking about the drama and when Austin will join the populars that will happen very soon not in this chapter but soon-_-**

**Okai on to the story**

**Hope you like it Enjoy;D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Austin & Ally**

**Chapter 3:** **Dates & New Girlfriends****  
**

* * *

_*Ally's POV*_

_I'm so excited to write our love song! It will be so easy because the love we feel when we are together! Wait... Wait Ally get yourself together, he won't love YOU cause you are plain old Ally. I literally slapped myself when I said that._

_"Ally, are you okay?" Trish asked all confused."Are you daydreaming about Austin, again?" She was actually correct. Trish was the only one who knew about my crush on Austin._

_"Yeah...just thinking about a project we have to do together." I answered back sighing thinking about what to do."Well, we agreed to meet tomorrow to write the song over a lunch da- I mean lunch out together." I stuttered out._

_"Allyson Marie Dawson, did you just say you and Austin went out on a lunch date?" She said trying to make it seem as if we went out on a date._

_"Whaaaaaattttt?" I said. I still had a bad habit of saying my words completely long when I was lying."What are you saying? We just went out to Mini's to eat out." _

_"Okay! Just asking!" Trish joked around. We finally reached my house and said our goodbyes. I went out to see my mom and dad in the kitchen."Hey Mom! Hey Dad! Where's Vanessa?" I asked them. Vanessa was my older sister and technically one my other best friends._

_"Oh, she had to stay after school because she was needed. So, she said she wouldn't be back for at least 2 hours." My mom had said._

_"Oh okay!" I said and I went upstairs to my room. Uhh, I'm so POOPED! I decided to take a shower._

_I grabbed Shorts and some Tshirt and thought about what was happening lately._

_And then there was the date with Cassidy. What am I going to do then. I guess I'll just hang out with Trish and have a girl talk. Or Dez and..well actually I don't know._

_When I got out, I saw my phone blinking. It was a text from Austin. I quickly put on my clothes, dried my hair and got my phone._

**_From:Austin_**

**_To:Ally_**

**_Hey Alls! Do you want to got to the beach about say 1 hour?_**

**_From:Ally_**

**_To:Austin_**

**_Sure, why not! Pick me up at my house in around 30 minutes._**

**_From:Austin_**

**_To:Ally_**

**_Okay pick you up around 5:30;D_**

* * *

**_Did Austin Monica Moon just ask me out on a date._**

**_*_**_Austin's POV*_

_Yes! She finally agreed! I just asked Allyson Marie Dawson on a date. Wait, what about Cassidy and the date. Ehh, I'll forget about that right I'm trying to impress Ally._

_*30 minutes Later*_

_I drove up on their driveway with a rose in my hand. I knocked on the door and I saw Ally 's dad. _

_"Hello Mr. Dawson." I said appropriately _

_"Austin, no need to call me Mr. Dawson. Call me Lester." He suggested._

_Just then Ally came down the stairs._

_She was...so gorgeous I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. I am pretty sure my mouth was reaching the floor by now. She was wearing a beautiful short red flowing dress. She was wearing wedges that wrapped perfectly around her ankle. She was wearing the perfect amount of make up. Not to much, Not to little. She looked perfect anyway._

_I put my arm around Ally. _

_"Bye Mr. Daw- I mean Bye Lester." I stuttered as I remember him telling me tell all him Lester._

_"Bye Austin!" Ally's mom and dad said in unison._

_I took one more glance at him and his eyes said to take care of his precious Ally. I nodded to him saying I got his message._

_Me and Ally left the house and I opened the door for her trying to be a gentleman._

_When we got in I gave Ally a blind fold._

_"Why did you give me this? I already know where we are going?" She asked confused._

_"Well yeah, but you don't know what we are doing." I said being a smart-ass_

_"Uhh...Fine." She sighed finally giving in._

_I took the blindfold and put it on her._

_The car ride took almost forever but we got there._

_"Alls, take off your shoes." I told her._

_"Fine. I trust you Austy." I chuckled a little by what she said._

_I quickly took her hand as we went into the warm sand._

_"Okay take off the blindfold"_

_*Ally's POV*_

_Oh my gosh, Austin made a romantic Candlelight dinner on the beach. Now...This is why I love him. He's so romantic._

_"Ally, my darling, would you like to take a seat?" He asked like a gentleman. He had made me blush so much._

_"Sure!" he took my hand and let me sit gently on my seat._

_We both ate our food talking about the dinner, the date, and our project._

_He got up out of his seat and said,"Would you like to dance?"_

_"Sure!" _

_He took my hips and had my hands slang around his neck. He pulled me in still holding my hips. His phone was playing romantic, classical music as we danced. He then let me down on a blanket with his arm around me. He leaned in so close. Our noses were touching and he leaned in. We **Kissed. There was Sparks. Fireworks even.** We pulled away smiling. _

_"Well, we should head back now. It's 8:00" He pointed out._

_*Austin's POV*_

_After I dropped off Ally, I was incredibly happy. I can't believe I kissed her. I felt Sparks. Even fireworks. Well, it's 8:00, I should head home._

* * *

_I got up and grabbed a T-shirt and some ripped jeans and went downstairs. I saw my older sister, Rydel. I also saw my mom make pancakes._

_"Hey Rydel." I said to her._

_"Hey little bro! How was your date last night?"She asked really wanting to know._

_"Well two things. First, thanks for your help. And Second...we Kissed."I said incredibly happy._

_"Are you serious?" She asked really happy. She then squealed so much._

_"Yes serious. Well I have to go now. See ya later!" I told her._

* * *

_When I got to school, Cassidy immediately came running to me._

_"So Austy, ready for our date on Saturday?" Cassidy said squealing._

_"Oh, about that Cassidy." I scratched my neck saying this." I don't want to go on a date with you. So, let's just forget about this and move on?" I said trying to not make it as awkward as possible._

_She then screamed in my face and ran away yelling._

_Okay. I thought to myself. That went better than expected._

_I went to Ally and yeah **Kissed her.** I was so happy that she kissed back. When we pulled away, I asked her five simple words._

_**Will you be my girlfriend?**_

* * *

**Ooooohhhh Cliffhanger. Sorry guys just had to do it. So who is really happy about the Auslly I put in. Also don't worry the drama will start soon and Austin will join the Populars soon-_- Oh yeah the naming for this chapter took forever. I went through like about 50 names. Anyway please review,favorite, and follow**

_**"Hey you just read me,**_

_**And this is Crazy**_

_**But follow My Story and**_

_**Review Me Maybe"**_

_**Review pretty please?**_

_**~Randomfanfictioner577**_


	4. Author's Note (Nothing Bad)

**Hey it's, RandomFanfictioner577! So if you're wondering why I didn't update today is cause it's Sunday. I made a schedule for myself so this would be easier to do. But don't worry I will update,_What I have Done,_ every day.**

_**What I Have Done~ Chapter Update Times**_

**Monday-Friday~expect it to have a new chapter 10:00am-5:00pm**

**Saturday~Around 11:00am-2:00pm or sometimes 4:00pm**

**Sunday~ None or possibly-if possibly around 4:00pm-9:00pm**

**If you're wondering about drama that will start in my next chapter. And also it will be a cute Auslly happy ending. Don't forget to review **

**Okai bye.**

**~RandomFanfictioner577**


	5. Girlfriends & Arguements

**Hey it's RandomFanfictioner! I really hope you read my author's note. I cant update on Sunday cause that's kinda a family day and we had a party for the basketball game. Thanks for all the reviews I love all of them. And this chapter starts all the drama. Anyway for all theses desperate Auslly shippers (including me!) there will be a cute Auslly happy ending okay!**

**Anyway here's Chapter 4.**

**Hope you like it Enjoy:D**

**Chapter 4: Girlfriends & Arguements**

* * *

_*Ally's POV*_

I can't believe Austin asked that! This is the day I have been waiting for my whole life. I was shocked and incredibly happy. All I could say was...

"YES, I will be your GIRLFRIEND!" I almost shouted at him. I hugged him so tight. I was so happy he hugged me back also. Austin leaned back and sprang to my lips. It was a magical, long, passionate kiss.

"Yes! She said Yes!" He ran off shouting Dez's name probably to brag to him. I can't believe The Austin Moon is my boyfriend. I ran to Trish and told her the news. She was as happy and shocked as I was.

"Girl, that is the most exciting news ever! But if he hurts and breaks your heart then,voy a arrancarle la cabeza, apuñalarlo 100 veces y dejar que se muera!"**(1) **She shouted visciously at the last part.

"Woah...Dang Trish you got a lot a violent in you." I responded to what she had said.

"Ohh, sweetie Alls...you have no idea!" She said whispering in my ear. Just then the bitch came along.

"What do you want...Perra!" Trish said visciously.

"Oh Trish, just because you call me a bitch in Spanish doesn't mean I won't back down" Cassidy snapped at Trish. "Anyway word on the street says Austin Moon asked you to be his girlfriend and YOU accepted it. Well, Ally The Slut, you better back off my man or else!" **  
**

"Or else what!" Trish said not afraid to defend me.

"Or else I will tell everyone you are a Slut and I'll make Austin cheat on YOU!" She snapped and left us.

"Don't worry Cassidy can't make you do anything. Auslly forever!" She yelled at the sky.

"What's Auslly?" I asked Trish.

"Oh, it's a couple name me and Dez made up for you guys!" She said.

"Wait...back up! You and Dez agreed on something?" I asked very confused.

"Oh My Gosh, I just realized that now!" She said. "Okay I got to do something quick!" She said running off leaving me in the courtyard with a bunch of random students.

_*Austin's POV*_

Yes, she accepted it! I can't believe it! This is a day i have been waiting for! After our long, passionate kiss I ran off to tell Dez. Dez was equally excited and happy for both of us.

"Dude are you serious?" He said shocked.

"Yes, me and Ally are officially dating! Now, I don't have to imagine it in my he-" I said trailing off. Well really Dez and my brother and sister knew about my crush on Ally. That is why I never bring Ally to come over cause I know they will embarrass me.

"Oh yeah this is awesome!" He said. Then Cassidy came running over. She was wearing really short and tight shorts and was wearing a tank top that showed a lot of cleavage. She was wearing lots of makeup and black high heels.

"So Austy what's up?" Cassidy said flirting.

"Okay two things. One, Stop calling me Austy, only Ally can call me that. Second, get away from me. Me and Ally are dating and we are happy without you!" I snapped at her.

"Well, okay but you don't know what I'll do" She said motioning for me to follow her. So, me ,stupid enough , followed her to a dark alley of the school. She bended over to reveal her breasts to me. And I idiot again came to her and kissed her. It was a sloppy kiss not like the passionate kisses I had with Ally. I picked her leg up and wrapped it around my waist. I put my hands on her hips.

_*Dez's POV*_

I can't believe what I just saw. Austin was cheating on Ally. I had to get Ally. Now I had put on my serious face. I sprinted to Ally thinking how this was only their first day dating.

"Ally...Ally...Ally...Come..follow...me.." I panted telling her no time to explain. We both went back to where Austin was.

_*Ally's POV*_

Austin Moon was cheating on me. I saw right in front of my eyes.

"Austin Monica Moon, what are you doing!" I shouted at the top of my lungs while holding back tears.

"Alls, I can exp-" Austin said pulling away from Cassidy. I didn't let his sorry little face finish.

"No, you can't explain it Austin! What hurts is that I thought you were really in love with me. I loved you Austin. Out of all the girls in the world...Cassidy.!" I shouted already letting out tears. Just then Trish was there witnessing the whole thing happen.

"Bu-But I do love you Ally more than the whole world!" He started shouting.

"I really wish that was true. I really do! But I can't believe you anymore!" I yelled already bursting out tears."You know what forget about it. Congrats on your new life! I hope you are REALLY happy now! Bye, Austin Moon!"

"Bu-But Al-Ally" He said grabbing my wrist. By now almost the whole school was witnessing our whole fight.

"Austin, LET GO OF ME!" I shouted at him. He let me go. I ran away from Cassidy, Trish, Dez, and especially Austin.

_*Austin's POV*_

What is wrong with me! I lost Ally in a snap. All because of Cassidy. I glanced at her. She had pride and win in her eyes. What is wrong with that girl?

"Cassidy, what the fuck is wrong with you? You just made me lose the most importansa girl in my life." I shouted at her.

"Well she is just not perfect for you. But I am. So now I am the most important girl in _your life._" She said innocently.

"Fuck you Cassidy!" I yelled at her one more time before leaving her to find Ally.

_*Ally's POV*_

I went to the music class and just cried my heart out. I loved Austin. He was my first kiss. He was my first love. I loved him so much. Then Mrs. Fallen came in.

"Sweetie, are you okay? AP Music doesn't start for 20 minutes." She asked concerned.

"No! I'm not okay! Can I talk to you about it?" I almost shouted but whispered at the end.

"Sure Sweetie anything for my favorite musician." She said warmly.

"Okay so it started yesterday Austin asked me out on a date. I accepted it because I was deeply in love with him. Well, it was successful and we kissed. He was my first kiss" I said holding a million tears in. She motioned for me to go on."So, this morning he asked me to be his girlfriend. I accepted it. We both hugged and kissed and I ran off to tell Trtold what happened."

"A few minutes later, she left and Dez came panting. He told me to come with him and no time to explain. I followed him to a dark alley of the school." I choked with tears and just let them burst out of me. She patted me on the back and she hugged me back. I continued the story.

"An-And I-I sa-saw hi-him kiss-kissing Cassidy. He cheated on me the first day. The first day we started dating." I said still choking tears." We got into a arguement and I called it off. And that's the story."

"Oh sweetie, just asking is Austin your partner for the songwriting? She asked. I nodded slowly not wanting to talk.

"Do you want to continue your project with him?" I slowly shaked my head.

"Okay, I know you could do it on your own cause you are a very talented girl. Remember that okay?"

"Okay, Mrs. Fallen. You really helped me." I hugged her.

"Okay Ally go back to your seat. Class is starting in 5 minutes" She patted me on the back as I went to my seat. Everybody came in. I didn't even want to look at Austin's dirty face. I looked around. I saw everybody giving me looks. I quickly buried my face in my arms and hair. I picked up my head. Austin was staring at me. I took care of that quickly.

"Austin, stop fucking staring at me" I whispered at Him. I was so mad at him I cussed. He had a surprised look on his face. I looked back at Mrs. Fallen.

"Due to some problems, Austin you are no longer partners with Ms. Dawson." She said looking at me and him smiling a little. Austin raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Moon"

"Well two questions,Why are me and Ally not partners anymore and What am I going to do?" He asked Mrs. Fallen

"We'll two answers, Due to some problems as she does not feel comfortable being with you and you will join another group or write your own song like Ms. Dawson." She responded. The day went by fast. I avoided Austin as much as I could.

_*Austin's POV*_

Wow, great job Austin, now she hates you. She doesn't even want to do the project with you anymore. She avoided you all day. Now look at what you done. I don't know anymore. I just wish she was here. I love her so much.

_*Ally's POV*_

I loved you. You have no idea how much I love you. Yes, I still love you. I just wish you knew how I felt. You lost my trust. But I still love you.

_**I still love you, Austin Moon. But I don't know at the same time.**_

* * *

**So, how was it? Sorry if its Angsty but don't worry. I promise you guys the cute,mushy Auslly ending. This just helps the story start. And this is just the beginning! But you know I love drama and angst. Anyway please review and I love you guys. You are all awesome.**

**(1) if you didn't know what that meant, you could go to google translate or be lazy and make me do it. For lazy people,it means,"I'm going to rip his head off, stab him 100 times and let him die!" So I'm pretty sure Trish will do that soon**

**Okai I love you guys**

**"Hey you just read me**

**And this is crazy,**

**but follow my story and**

**Review Me Maybe?"**

**Review Please**

**~RandomFanfictioner577**


	6. Songs & Labels

**Hey, it's RandomFanfictioner577! So I read all of my reviews for chapter 4, and oh boy, all you guys were mad at Austin! But remember I promised you guys a mushy, cute Auslly Ending! But anyway I love all you guys! But for right now it's drama, angst, and tragedy:( anyway heres Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin & Ally**

**Hope you like it Enjoy;D**

**Chapter 5: Songs & Labels**

* * *

_*Ally's POV*_

I went home with puffy, red eyes. I was happy neither my mom or dad was home. I was too depressed to even talk to them. I then remembered Vanessa.

"Vanessa!" I screeched because my throat was hurting.

"Yeah?" She shouted back.

"Can you came down here a minute?" I asked. She came running down the stairs. She looked scared by seeing me with red eyes. My skin was a pale color. My eyes were not sparkling like before.

"What happened to you?" She asked concerned.

"Austin...was what happened." I whispered.

"What did he do to you? He would never do anything to hurt you." She asked confused

"Why don't you tell him that." I said chuckling a bit. So, I told her the story. Every little detail. Our whole argument.

"What hurts is that I..." I trailed off

"What hurts what?"

"It hurts because I still love him." I confessed. She and Trish were the only ones that understood me. They understood how I could still love him even after he cheated on me. But there's a little tingling feeling telling me I shouldn't go for him. My stupid conscience. She told me she had to leave soon and that I was going to be left at the house for a few hours.

After she left, I went to the kitchen to see a note.

_Hey Sweetie!_

_It's mom and dad. So we are going to be gone for a few weeks for a music convention in California. Be good And follow Vanessa's orders! Got it? Okay love you bye!_

_Love and Kisses,_

_Mom._

Okay, so I guess I have the house for myself. I get my phone to see it blinking uncontrollably. I see text after text. Call after Call. And so many Emails. Guess who? All from Austin. I wanted to make it stop. So, I called him.

"What do you want?" I said in a deep, low voice.

"Alls, I'm sorr-" He started to talk but I cut him off.

"Oh, don't you I'm sorry me!"I said mocking him."You can't say sorry after what you did! You hurt me Austin! And why Cassidy? Huh? Tell me...why Cassidy?"

"Well..we-well Cas-" he tried to say putting words out everywhere.

"See...you can't even answer my questions! It hurts...cause I still Love You!"I yelled at the phone.

"You still love me?" He asked.

"Yes, I still love you but I don't know at the same time. I have mixed feelings especially about what you had done." I said with devastation in my voice."Bye, Austin."

I put down my phone and burst out in tears. I decided to write a song because that's the only thing to calm me down.

___You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word ____say_

___I'm talking loud, not saying much_

___I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

___You shoot me down, but I get up_

_____I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_____fire away, fire away_

_____Ricochet, you take your aim_

_____fire away, fire away_

_____ shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_____I am titanium_

_____shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_____I am titanium_

_______Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_______Ghost town and haunted love_

_______Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_______I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

___Stone hard, machine gun_

___Fired at the ones who run_

___Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

___You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

___I am titanium_

___You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

___I am titanium_

___You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

___I am titanium_

___You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

___I am titanium(1)_

I think I might keep that.

_*Austin's POV*_

I can't believe that she stills loves me. But she also has mixed feelings about me. Damn it! What the Hell is wrong with me? I still love her so much. But she ignores me! And she avoids me. I might as well move on. But I still remember that I still love her. What about Kira. She is pretty cute. And we are both popular. Perfect fit! Just not as perfect as Austin & Ally.

I already came up with a song And I want to use it to serenade Ally! I just hope it works. But I doubt it will work cause I really broke her heart. Well lets just hope for the best.

_~One Week Later~_

_*Austin's POV*_

I have been on the high lane these past few weeks. I'm dating Kira. Awesome. I moved on from our stupid little fight with Ally. But, she still isn't moving on yet. I don't get why she is still all over this. I mean it was stupid. Gosh!

Well, if you want an update on her, she is known as the Goody two-shoes. I am known as the jock. But I believe our friendship is strong But she doesn't think so. She still avoids me. She doesn't even talk to me anymore.

Our songs are due this Friday. I wonder if she finished her song. I still really love her. One part of me tells me I love her. But I can't handle it. I noticed she is starting to get bullied. By Kira, Cassidy, Elliot, Brooke, Dallas, and sometimes me. Well, she is a nerdy goody two-shoes. And I can't believe she hasn't gotten over our stupid little fight. It was stupid.

_*Ally's POV*_

It's been a week since our fight. Everybody is starting to bully me. I only have three friends. Trish, Vanessa, and Dez. I do not even care about Austin anymore. He starting to date Kira. She turned into my main bully alongside with Cassidy. They call me Slut, Nerd, and Goody Two-shoes. Even Austin is starting to bully me. Oh, here they come.

"Hey Slut!" Kira said.

"Hey Nerdy Dawson!" Cassidy said. And then Austin.

"Ally, why haven't forgotton our stupid, little fight!" He yelled Breaking my heart. He doesn't understand. Only Trish, Vanessa, and Dez understand everything. I even stopped being his songwriter. I even heard he got a Professional SongWriter.

"You do not understand anything do you Austin." I snapped at him with tears on the edge." And you will never understand!" He just stood there. His face went from anger to sad for a mere two seconds. I ran away even though it was only fifth period.

I opened the kitchen door and locked it. I was glad nobody was home. I saw our knives in a very neat pile. I thought about everything that has happened as I picked it up. I suicide couldn't just yet. It's only been two weeks. I'll wait but for now, I'll cut. I picked up the knife and started doing the unthinkable.

I thought about everything, and everything. Why would he say that. Why would he think it is a stupid fight. He doesn't understand how much he hurt me. But now, I hate and love him at the same time.

**You don't understand me. And you never will.**

* * *

**So, how did you like the chapter? Ah, very emotional! I wonder how much of you hate me because of this chapter. But that just makes this story continue. Remember what I Promised. Oh yeah I have another Auslly tragic story I'm thinking of so think about that. Anyway please review soon!**

**(1)Disclaimer: I do not own "Titanium" By: David Guetta Ft. Sia**

**"Hey You just Read Me**

**And this is Crazy**

**But Follow my Story and,**

**Review Me Maybe?"**

**Review Please?**

**~RandomFanfictioner577**


	7. Songwriting & Jealousy

**Heyy, it's RandomFanfictioner In the House! Anyway, saw the reviews loved them. One of you even gave me an idea. I would like to give give creds to Nicofan-of-Apollo! Yet I'm not going to make it Dez. It would make me feel just awkward. Anyway, you have to find out in this chapter to see who it is.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin & Ally**

**Hope you like it Enjoy;D**

**Chapter 6: Songwriting & Jealousy**

* * *

_*Austin's POV*_**  
**

I feel like my life is somewhat messed up. I miss Ally so much. I need to break up with Kira and make up to Ally. But, I haven't been so nice to her. I love her a lot. Way more than Kira. Oh, there's Ally.

"Hey Alls!" I cheerfully said to her.

"What do you want?" She said in a deep, scary voice. She was wearing long sleeves. Why would she be wearing long Sleeves in Miami. It is so hot today especially.

"Look Al-" I tried to say something but she cut me.

"If you are trying to say sorry. No. I don't accept it. You don't know anything. You bullied me. You cheated on me the first day we started dating. You make me cry everyday after school!" She yelled."You can never just say sorry to what you did. You've hurt me way too much, Austin." and with that she left.

Gosh, I fucking messed up. If life was a board game, I would have lost the first round by now.

_*Ally's POV*_

Damn you Austin! Why do have to have mixed emotions all the time. One day, you are bullying me and calling our fight stupid and the next you are all sincere and want to make up. This why you give me mixed feelings. I love you, Austin. But I hate you, Austin. You are the best AND worst thing that happened to me.

As I was walking down the hallway, I bumped into someone, while over thinking my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." I said quickly

"No, I should be sorry." He said."Hi my name is Ross. Aren't you Ally Dawson?"

"Oh...yeah. You are like the first person to not trip, hit, or call me names!" I said surprised.

"Why do people even do that! That is really mean to do...especially to a beautiful girl like yourself." He said genuinely. He made me blush. Something only something Austin could do. Weird, huh?

"So, would you like to go on a date on Saturday?" He said to me flashing me a smile. I bit my lip.

"Sure, why not?" I happily said.

"See ya on Saturday!" He said running to class. I blushed to myself, just thinking about him. Just then, I saw a raged Austin in the corner of my eye. I quickly rushed to home room cause I heard the bell ring and Austin was coming to me. Once, I got to class I felt a hand on my wrist. I flinched because that is where my cuts were and they were still healing. I hoped for dear life it wasn't Austin. But I was sure wrong.

"Alls, what are you doing with Ross?" He yelled at me.

"Well, I'm going on a date with him on Saturday." I said trying not to be awkward.

"What the hell Alls! You can't go out with that guy! That guy is..." Austin tried to make words at the end.

"He's what, Austin. He's what?"I yelled at him.

"He's...ju-just don't go out him okay,Alls."He said.

"No. You don't control my life Austin."I yelled at him."You can't tell me what to do with MY life. You can't tell me who to date!" I yelled pointing at him. I just burst in tears and went to the back row and sat there crying silently for the next thirty minutes.

~Music AP~

"Okay class, welcome to the last day to write your love song for tomorrow!" gleefully shouted."All of you will be presenting in the cafeteria. This will last for an hour. Just remember this will be in front of the whole school."

I am so happy my stupid stage fright went away. Or else this would be a problem.

_*Austin's POV*_

So, I got my song ready and I can just relax. Suddenly, Mrs. Fallen said something surprising.

"Oh, wait class I just got an email saying we need to perform today because something is going on tomorrow." She said shocked. I saw some people freaking out, people just chillen, and believe or not people fainting."Okay so lets go!"

When I walked in the cafeteria it was packed! I was so excited!

Everyone went on, I was just waiting for my name to be called. Just then I heard...

"Okay that was great! Up next...Ms. Ally Dawson!" The announcer said. I saw her breathing in and out. She got up to the piano and started playing a familiar melody. She started singing.

_Heartbeats fast_

_Colors and Promises_

_How to be Brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Wow, the first chorus. It's so good. Her songwriting is brilliant. Her voice is an angel. I continued listening to her cause I was love struck.

_I have died Everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you_

_For A thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this _

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for_

_A Thousand Years_

_I'll love you for _

_A Thousand More_

_And along I believed_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for_

_A thousand Years_

_I'll love you for _

_A Thousand More_

_And along I believed_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for_

_A thousand Years_

_I'll love you for_

_A Thousand More(1)_

Ally belted out the last note beautifully. Everybody was cheering and clapping. I then realized that, that was the song she sang on our first date together. I was lovestruck by her immediately. Everybody loved her. But that didn't last long. Suddenly, Cassidy came.

"Guys...You do know that Ally Dawson stole this song from...ME!" Cassidy said accusing her. There was murmuring in the crowd.

"Yeah..why should we believe Ally? For all know she could be lip-synching!" Some random person from the crowd said.

"Yeah..she will forever be a nerdy slut!" Another person said. Ally was holding in so many tears by now. She ran off the stage going all the way home. She couldn't handle it.

_*Ally's POV*_

I can't handle the pressure anymore. I won't suicide. Just yet. I got the knives. The clear silver knife against my now pale skin. I saw the red gushing blood come out. I thought about my life. How it seems that I might be crazy. It felt so good. I was addicted to this. I quickly put away the knife. I cleaned my arms and sat on the couch.

I thought about Ross. He had golden perfect hair like Austin. He had tan muscular features like Austin. He had those huge Hazel eyes like Austin. He had the charisma and happy attitude like Austin. He had that perfect flashing smile just like Austin. He is just like Austin.

I can't move on from him. That is why I accepted the date with Ross. Don't get me wrong I love Ross. And Austin. Even our names are perfect Together.** Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**So, how did you like it?:) I know sad still. But just to give you a hint Ross won't be a long-term BF. Just a mutual crush & love interest (just for Auslly lovers like me) and also jealousy for Austin. Also don't their names sound perfect. Austin & Ally. Just like Ross & Laura. I just love them together. Don't you? Remember my promise.**

**(1)Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "A Thousand Years" By: Christina Perri**

**Hey you just read me**

**And this is Crazy**

**But Follow my story and**

**Review Me Maybe?**

**So, Review Me Maybe?**

**~RandomFanfictioner577**


	8. Cuts & Complaints

**Hey guys its RandomFanfictioner577! So reviews, reviews, and reviews! You guys are really mad. But don't worry! You have nothing to worry about...really. I will have Auslly soon-_- but not in this few next chapter *Scratch neck awkwardly* but you know I always have cliffhangers and probably in this one I might have a Cliffhanger! Dun, dun, dun! Anyway, on to Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin & Ally!**

**Hope you like it Enjoy;D**

**Chapter 7: ****Cuts & Complaints**

* * *

_*Austin's POV*_

I can't believe people would say that to my precious Ally! They are so mean. Then I realized this is how I acted to her. I need to apologize to Ally. I ran out of the room, which people were still making fun of her. I didn't care if it was still the beginning of school. It was Alls we were talking about.

I got to her house. She was lying on the couch. I saw red stuff on her ,but I couldn't make it out. I knocked on the door. She didn't answer. I knocked on it again. She acted like nobody was there. Like nobody in the world but her. I kicked the door open. I heard her squeal.

"Well, if you had opened the door...I wouldn't have to do that!" I slightly yelled.

"Anyway...why are YOU here?" She said trying to get rid of me.

"I'm sorry Alls. I didn't mean anything I said." I apologized."I don't care about them. I care about YOU. Kira means nothing. I just wanted to get back at you. And our fight. It wasn't stupid. It really meant something to you. I left you heartbroken. And I'm heartbroken without you. I'm sorry Alls."

"Okay...Apology accepted bu-"She said while I fist pumped the air.

"But what?" I asked Slowly frowning.

"But that doesn't change anything between us...okay." she said making me lose my smile."Continue dating Kira. I don't want to be the problem that you broke up with her. Okay. Just pretend none of this ever happened okay?"

"Okay...but Ally." I said grabbing her wrist. She flinched as I grabbed her.

"Why did you just flinch?" I said confused. I got her sleeve and lifted it up. She kept on refusing ,but I had beat her.

"Alls...what is this?" I said shocked. She was cutting herself. I could see recently cut marks on her arm. It was lightly bleeding."Why are you cutting yourself?" I yelled.

"Because...just because. I didn't want anybody to know. And now you had to snoop in here to..." And she just broke down right there. I looked up at the door. Kira...Kira was standing there watching us.

_*Kira's POV*_

I can't believe the dorky Ally Dawson cuts herself. She must be going emo now since I took the most precious thing away from her. And that is the Austin Moon. I ran back to the School. Cassidy was still ranting about Ally. I got on stage and told Cassidy. She smirked when I whispered in her ear.

"Okay, so would you like to know one little big secret Ally "The Dork" Dawson has been keeping from us this whole time?" She asked the whole crowd. Or should I say the whole school. Everybody cheered and said "Yeah!"

"Well...I think I know a new name we can call her."She yelled through the microphone.

"Well, my little source(A.K.A Ms. Kira Star) told me she saw Ally "Dorkson" cutting herself." She said gasping covering her mouth." So, I guess we have a new "Emo" at this school!" Everybody laughed. There was lots of murmuring. People even started making up new names for her. I laughed gladly and proudly as I am the Queen Of Marino High!

_*Ally's POV*_

Austin had come to apologize to me. I accepted but I didn't want that to change anything between us. I made him stay with Kira. He took my hand And we walked back to the school.

"Bye...Austin." I said slowly fading away from him crying silently.

I sprinted to Trish and Dez to which they were arguing.

"Well...you shouldn't have eaten Benjamin!" He yelled while crying.

"Seriously Dez? You are bringing that up again!" Trish face-palmed herself.

"Uhh..guys just shut up!" I jokingly yelled at them."So, I talked to Austin."

"Oh...did that boy break you again?" She said patting my back.

"No. He apologized." I told them.

"Please don't tell me you forgave him?" Dez said hoping I didn't.

"I did...I forgave him" I said already worried."But...before you guys yell at me, I told that it didn't change anything between us and I told him to continue to date scumbag Kira."

"Nice job girl! You are really handling this very well!" Trish said surprised raising her hand up to high-five me. "C'mon don't leave me hanging!" I high-fived her but I forgot about my cuts. I yelped in pain answers did it.

"Woah...are you okay?" Dez asked concerned.

"Ally, what is that on your wrist?" They both said in unison."Are those Cu-" I reacted quickly to put my hand over her mouth.

"Yes, it is cuts. I cut myself." I said giving in.

"What?!" They yelled again in unison.

"Can we just get over it? Please?" I said on the edge of crying again."I really miss him. I want him back. But I can't anymore cause he became popular and dated girls like Cassidy and Kira!" I screeched out bursting tears.

"It's okay,Alls. It'll get better." She tried calming me down.

"When Trish? Huh? When will I ever live happily ever after. When will I live like a princess with my sweet Prince Charming? I just don't want this life!" I yelled out at them." I don't want to be treated like a fucking peasant everyday! I want to live in that glowing castle with that perfect guy! I miss everything! Everything! How it used to be!"

I then looked at them straight in the eyes and said,"And I want my Prince Charming to be...Austin Moon." Then I just broke down on the grass.

_*Austin's POV*_

I overheard Ally's conversation with Trish and Dez. I heard about her complaint of life. And last..I heard her say she wants her Prince Charming to be me. Austin Moon. She wants to live with me in the perfect life. Don't worry Alls, you are going to get the perfect life.

We are going to live in that glowing castle you want. We will get married and forget the life we have right now. We will have little kids cuddling with us and they will be running everywhere. We will pretend none of this had ever happened. I shed a tear thinking abou it. We will live with each other. You will be the Princess and I will be your Prince Charming.

I thought to myself. I was laying down sparkling green grass thinking. I sent Kira a text.

**Hey Kira...Just wanted to say I want to break up with okay?:)**

I felt happy and free. But I had one thing missing. My Ally. I love you Ally. I'm sorry for all the...sadness I bestowed on you. I want you badly. I want to cuddle with you again. I miss those times. They faded away. I want those memories back. I was crying silently. I want us together. I want **Austin & Ally.** I miss you. I love you Ally. Just remember what I promised.

_**You will be the Princess and I will be your Prince Charming, I promise.**_


	9. Suicides & Falls

**Hey guys! It's RandomFanfictioner577. So if you're wondering about no authors note...I just didn't want to ruin the mood. The ending I all already got in mind. It's a cute Auslly ending but tragic at the same time. It will be a happy ending. I love the ending. It really is for people that like tragedy (like me!) This might be a very angsty ending in this chapter Warning You! I also want to note I won't put author nots at the end of chapters (cause I don't want to ruin the mood) anyway here is chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin & Ally!**

**Hope you like it Enjoy;D**

**Chapter 8:** **Suicides**** & Falls**

* * *

_*Ally's POV*_

My devastating breakdown. I hate my life. I go to school everyday to get bullied. I miss everything. I want my life back. I want to do it. But...I can't. For Austin. I love him too much to let go. I don't want to go without him. I'll go when the time is right. But...I have to deal with what I have right now.

~30 minutes later~

I get to school. Only to be tripped. Punched. Hit. Called names. People calling me Dork, Slut, and mostly Emo. All just because I cut myself. I see Austin without Kira anymore. I've looks at me with guilt in his eyes. Like this is all his fault. I am tripped out of my thoughts.

"Hey look its the Emo!" Cassidy yelled. She had a fake knife and started to mock me."Look at me Ally! I cut myself just for attention!" I started crying. My heart was breaking a million piecaus because of her. Cassidy. Out of all the people in the world...she was the person that bullied me.

"You know what Ally? I think the world would be better off without **You**!" She shouted to me as she punched me. What did I ever do to her? Was it because of Austin?

"Well then I guess I will get rid of myself!" I shouted back and ran out there. I got to my house. I knew somebody would come after me so I didn't write a suicide note. I got the pills. I swallowed a bunch of them. Just then Austin burst the door open.

"I love you...Austin." I said very weakly.

"No! Ally don't!" He yelled grabbing my waist."Don't leave me! I love you, too Alls!"

He laid me down gently. He got his phone out. I heard him yelling into the phone. That was last I had seen. I blacked out.

_*Austin's POV*_

Ally is trying to kill herself. I quickly dialed 9-1-1. I yelled at my phone. I saw flashing lights from outside. I dashed to Ally picked her up and brought her outside. I gave her to the medics.

"Uhh...Sir What is your relationship with Ms. Dawson?" One of the Medics asked.

"I'm her _Boyfriend._" I responded back.

"Where are her parents? Does she have siblings?" They asked.

"Her parents are out of town. She has an older sister,who is currently in school." I said.

"Okay, so I'm going to need you to came with her." The medic demanded me. I nodded at him and got in. I held Ally's hand. I shed tears. Please don't die on me Alls. Her beautiful wavy brown hair was slowly fading its color. Her plump lips were dying out. Her usually glowing skin was turning a deathly, pale.

"I love you, Alls" I whispered to her."Please Alls, live for me. Remember I promised you. Your my Princess. And I'm your Prince Charming. And..." I trailed off starting to choke tears.

"And we will live in a beautiful glowing castle. With perfect little children. And we will live happily ever after." I said bursting tears on her now pale skin. We finally got to the hospital.

I saw them get her on the stretcher and bring her into an ER room. They told me to stay in the waiting room. I decided to call Trish, Dez, and Vanessa. They told me they called her parents and they said they would come later tomorrow. I called Vanessa first. Then I called Trish. After her, I called Dez. They all didn't handle it very well. I saw them running towards me with anger and sadness mixed together.

"Guys...I'm so sorry for what I caused all you. Especially Alls." I choked with tears.

"It's okay...Austin it's not your fault." Vanessa said with tears. We all hugged and hoped for the best. Then we all cried separately hoping she would stay alive. Then the doctor came.

"I'm looking for the group of Ms. Ally Dawson." He told us.

"Uhh...here." I said raising my hand up with Trish, Dez, and Vanessa. The doctor motioned for us to come out.

"Okay, so Ms. Dawson had to get her stomach pumped to get the pills out. She is in very critical condition. We do not know her fate. So, we will leave it to you." And after that he left.

We all went into Ally's room. Separately. I was last to go in since they thought I would take the most time. I went in. She was attached to tubes and other stuff. I sat next to her. I took her hand.

"Hey Alls." I said to her as if nothing happened. It took her awhile before she answered.

"Doing just fine." She coughed out. I noticed she was very weak.

"You know what Alls...I love you." I affectionately said stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Austin." She smiled warmly at what we said."Austin...promise me we will have a happy ending?"

"Of course. You are my Princess. I am your Prince Charming. We will have cute adorable children cuddling with us,Alls" I said stating the sentences I have promised her a million times."We will live in that glowing castle you want so so dearly. And we will live happily ever after." I said squeezing her hand even more.

"I love you...Austin." She said to me. I leaned in close to kiss her...one last time. She was gently closing her eyes. I saw the machine in the background going flat. It was a flat line now. I started tearing up. I cried all over her. She looked so peaceful. I promised her a happy ending.

"I love you too, Alls." I said burying my face into her hair."I love you so much, Alls."

I want her to live a good life. She has it now. She's in heaven. It's probably beautiful up there. She doesn't have to worry about anything now. No Cassidy. Just beautiful skies. No worries. No tripping. No punching. No hitting. No more being called names. All she can do now is play her music the way she wants. No Crtitsicm.

She is now waiting for me. I promised her. I will do it. But I can't let anybody know.

"Alls...I'm coming soon."I whispered in her ear.

**I Love you, Alls. We will live happily ever after.**


	10. Memories & Devastation

**Hey guys! It's RandomFanfictioner577 here! Oh my gosh...I haven't been on here for like forever! Anyway love your reviews! I made people cry ;_; and you guys are desperate for another chapter. Well...good news: I will write about 3-4 more chapters! Yay! So, it's been a long time. Oh yeah...Most of the next chapters are going to be in Austin's POV and little of Trish and probably some of other people. But most of it will be in Austin's POV! Anyway here is Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin & Ally!**

**Hope you like it Enjoy;D**

**Chapter 9: Memories & Devastation**

* * *

_*Austin's POV*_**  
**

I don't know what to do with my life. It has been about three weeks since her death. Her funeral is next Friday. I might go. But I don't at the same time. I really want to be up there with her. I can't stand being I down here without her. She's my world.

I visited her mom and dad the other day. They weren't taking very well. I mean they just lost their daughter, not even knowing why. I consoled them. It helped them only a little bit. They thanked me for my help and appreciation. I then left, not wanting to bother them.

Oh...and school. It happen to be a lot better. Cassidy left to be homeschooled and moved away. There is a little memorial for Alls. It has a picture of her and lots of other stuff. People have stopped talking about her. Almost everyone at the school visits it everyday and gives something. Even the Freshman, who don't even know you, visit. But most of all, I visit it everyday. Every minute. I don't care if I'm late. I love seeing you.

Your pretty little face. Your beautiful smile. Her gorgeous flowing hair...looks beautiful. I miss you Ally. So so much! I love you, Alls. I have loved you for like forever. I wished you knew. But, problem is you are in heaven. Sweet beautiful heaven. Just love up there.

Tomorrow is Monday. A school day. I don't even want to go. Without you. Just to let you know, Trish, Dez, and Vanessa have been trying to cheer me up. Sure, Trish lost her best friend. Dez lost someone like his own sister. And Vanessa lost her own sister. But they think I'm taking it the hardest. And they are right.

"Well...see you later...Alls." I say to the ceiling. I say that as if Ally was really still here. I go to sleep...dreaming about Ally.

~Morning of Monday- 7:35~

I woke up and got dressed. I jumped off the stairs without a care in the world. Yes. My mom made me pancakes. I went to the dining room to see my sister, Rydel and my brothers, Rocky and Riker.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Riker asked.

"No. I'm thinking about Ally lately." I said all glum.

"Hey Austin. It's okay sweetie." My mom said trying to cheer me up.

"No, it won't be okay. Mom...she was the love of my life."I said."But it's all my fault."

"Austin, it isn't your fault okay." Rydel said.

"I'm just going to get ready okay?" I said leaving the room. I even left my pancakes. That is how much I love her.

I got ready, really early. I started thinking about the funeral. I was one to stand up. I decided to sing a song and read my speech. I also might add in her song. Damn Cassidy. She made me get into this mess. She made Ally leave so early. I got into my car and drove to school. I thought about the first day of school. The day I was panicking about Ally.

*_Flashback*_

_Where the hell is Ally? I'm freaking out already. LIKE EXTREMELY! Every other student is here but ALLY. I guess people were starting to notice me freaking out cause Dez took to 'talk'._

_"I know why you are freaking out like crazy"Dez said all giggly like a little 7 year old holding a secret._

_"Yeah...like Dez the great and powerful will know!"I said sarcasticly_

_"You think I'm great and powerful like a wizard?"Dez said hopefully getting a yes and not getting the sarcasm._

_"Uhhhh... Whatever dude. Just why do you think I'm freaking out like crazy?"I said wanting to get this over with._

_"Uhhh...Oh yeah! It's cause you love Ally!"Dez said with this weird motion that made a dove/heart._

_"Pssshhh.. I don't love Ally. Psshhh...I mean why would you even think that. That would just be awkward between us."I tried to say with my best lying voice._

_The truth is...I LOVE Ally! She is just so beautiful! Her beautiful brown and caramel hair that flows down her shoulders perfectly. Her gorgeous brown eyes that sparkle Everyday. She always smell like fresh strawberries. And best...Her voice. She is like a gorgeous angel from heaven above. What I'm saying is that this list could go on forever._

_*End of Flashback*_

I thought about our first date.

_*Flashback*_

_"Why did you give me this? I already know where we are going?" She asked confused._

_"Well yeah, but you don't know what we are doing." I said being a smart-ass_

_"Uhh...Fine." She sighed finally giving in._

_I took the blindfold and put it on her._

_The car ride took almost forever but we got there._

_"Alls, take off your shoes." I told her._

_"Fine. I trust you Austy." I chuckled a little by what she said._

_I quickly took her hand as we went into the warm sand._

_"Okay take off the blindfold"_

_Oh my gosh, Austin made a romantic Candlelight dinner on the beach. Now...This is why I love him. He's so romantic._

_"Ally, my darling, would you like to take a seat?" He asked like a gentleman. He had made me blush so much._

_"Sure!" he took my hand and let me sit gently on my seat._

_We both ate our food talking about the dinner, the date, and our project._

_He got up out of his seat and said,"Would you like to dance?"_

_"Sure!"_

_He took my hips and had my hands slang around his neck. He pulled me in still holding my hips. His phone was playing romantic, classical music as we danced. He then let me down on a blanket with his arm around me. He leaned in so close. Our noses were touching and he leaned in. We **Kissed. There was Sparks. Fireworks even.** We pulled away smiling._

_"Well, we should head back now. It's 8:00" He pointed out._

_*End of Flashback*_

I remember that day. Our first date. Our first kiss. That was definitely the second best day. Well, of course the best day ever is when she accepted.

_*Flashback*_

_I went to Ally and yeah **Kissed her.** I was so happy that she kissed back. When we pulled away, I asked her five simple words._

_**Will you be my girlfriend?**_

"YES, I will be your GIRLFRIEND!" I almost shouted at him. I hugged him so tight. I was so happy he hugged me back also. Austin leaned back and sprang to my lips. It was a magical, long, passionate kiss.

_*End of Flashback*_

I love you Ally. Then, the flashback that I didn't want to come back.

_*Flashback*_

"I'm looking for the group of Ms. Ally Dawson." He told us.

"Uhh...here." I said raising my hand up with Trish, Dez, and Vanessa. The doctor motioned for us to come out.

"Okay, so Ms. Dawson had to get her stomach pumped to get the pills out. She is in very critical condition. We do not know her fate. So, we will leave it to you." And after that he left.

We all went into Ally's room. Separately. I was last to go in since they thought I would take the most time. I went in. She was attached to tubes and other stuff. I sat next to her. I took her hand.

"Hey Alls." I said to her as if nothing happened. It took her awhile before she answered.

"Doing just fine." She coughed out. I noticed she was very weak.

"You know what Alls...I love you." I affectionately said stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Austin." She smiled warmly at what we said."Austin...promise me we will have a happy ending?"

"Of course. You are my Princess. I am your Prince Charming. We will have cute adorable children cuddling with us,Alls" I said stating the sentences I have promised her a million times."We will live in that glowing castle you want so so dearly. And we will live happily ever after." I said squeezing her hand even more.

"I love you...Austin." She said to me. I leaned in close to kiss her...one last time. She was gently closing her eyes. I saw the machine in the background going flat. It was a flat line now. I started tearing up. I cried all over her. She looked so peaceful. I promised her a happy ending.

"I love you too, Alls." I said burying my face into her hair."I love you so much, Alls."

I want her to live a good life. She has it now. She's in heaven. It's probably beautiful up there. She doesn't have to worry about anything now. No Cassidy. Just beautiful skies. No worries. No tripping. No punching. No hitting. No more being called names. All she can do now is play her music the way she wants. No Crtitsicm.

She is now waiting for me. I promised her. I will do it. But I can't let anybody know.

"Alls...I'm coming soon."I whispered in her ear.

_*End of Flashback*_

I shed a tear thinking about this part. I wasn't even paying attention to the road. I then looked up and saw I was at a intersection and...

**I got hit by two cars heading in separate directions.**


	11. Car Crashes & Hospital Visits

**Hey guy its RandomFanfictioner577! I'm so sad right now. This story is coming to an end ;_;. *Cry silently* I remember when I first started this story. I was so excited when I just had 5 reviews. Now I have freakin' 70 reviews! That is friggin awesome for my first story! I love all you guys! You guys are just awesome. Anyway, I posted a poll/story for you guys to vote for my next two stories. Anyway on to Chapter 10!**

**Hope you like it Enjoy!;D**

**Chapter 10: Car Crashes & Hospital Visits**

* * *

_*Austin's POV*_

I can't remember anything. The last I remember...I was at the intersection thinking about Ally. And...And I got hit by two cars heading in the opposite direction. I guess I blacked. It's funny how I got hit by the cars when I was thinking about Ally. And then my life flashed right before they hit me. Most of it contained Ally and me.

I opened my eyes. Everything looked very fuzzy and blurry. I saw my mom sitting next to me. I saw Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Trish, Dez, and heck even Vanessa. She looked a little like Ally. Just not exactly her. Do you know what I mean? They were all crowding in on me.

"Guys...I'm fine." I mumbled out."You don't need to be so close to me." They backed away a few steps.

"Hey mom...can you leave for a little bit so we can talk to Austin?" Rydel asked our mom. She just left the room not even saying a word.

"I think I know why you got into that car crash." Riker said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You were thinking about Ally and weren't paying attention to the road." Trish said continuing from what he said. They were right.

"You guys are right." I gave in."I just miss her so much. I love her."

"We understand Austin." Rydel said breaking the silence.

"Can I just talk to Riker and Dez?" I asked all of them.

"Sure." They all said and Rydel, Rocky, and Trish went out to join my mom.

"So, why did you make us stay with you?" Riker asked.

"Well, I miss Ally so much!" I shouted at them. I moved my arm up. A sharp pain ran through my arm. I guess I broke this arm also.

"I know we all do, Austin." Dez said trying to cheer me up.

"But...I broke her. I loved her. Now she's gone." I said on the edge of tears.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" I asked trusting my gut.

"Yeah. You are my brother." Riker replied back. Dez had just nodded at my question.

"Well, I made a promise to Ally." I said to them telling them the story.

_*Flashback*_

_"You know what Alls...I love you." I affectionately said stroking her hair._

_"I love you too, Austin." She smiled warmly at what we said."Austin...promise me we will have a happy ending?"_

_"Of course. You are my Princess. I am your Prince Charming. We will have cute adorable children cuddling with us, Alls" I said stating the sentences I have promised her a million times."We will live in that glowing castle you want so so dearly. And we will live happily ever after." I said squeezing her hand even more._

_"I love you...Austin." She said to me. I leaned in close to kiss her...one last time. She was gently closing her eyes. I saw the machine in the background going flat. It was a flat line now. I started tearing up. I cried all over her. She looked so peaceful. I promised her a happy ending._

_"I love you too, Alls." I said burying my face into her hair."I love you so much, Alls."_

_I want her to live a good life. She has it now. She's in heaven. It's probably beautiful up there. She doesn't have to worry about anything now. No Cassidy. Just beautiful skies. No worries. No tripping. No punching. No hitting. No more being called names. All she can do now is play her music the way she wants. No Crtitsicm._

_She is now waiting for me. I promised her. I will do it. But I can't let anybody know._

_"Alls...I'm coming soon."I whispered in her ear_.

_*End of Flashback*_

"Austin, man you can't leave us." Riker said hurt.

"Yeah man, please don't leave us." Dez said crying.

"I'm stuck in the middle. I want to go with Ally and I want to stay with you guys." I whispered to them."Do you guys want me to be happy?"

"Yeah, of course." Riker and Dez said in unison.

"Then, let me be with Ally." I said hoping for a yes.

"Okay." Dez said. Riker nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Please don't tell anybody." I demanded them.

"Fine!" Dez said hurt.

"I plan on doing it sometime after the funeral. Okay?" I told them." I will write everything down on a note."

"Okay." Riker said choking with tears hearing that his own brother is going to kill himself soon."I'm going to miss you, brother."

"Me too." Dez said."But I know you will be happy with Ally up there."

Me, Riker, and Dez all cried together.

"I promised her that happy ending." I told them.

"What happy ending? Ally died. You are going to die soon." Dez said idiotically said.

"Remember..."

_*Flashback*_

_"Of course. You are my Princess. I am your Prince Charming. We will have cute adorable children cuddling with us, Alls" I said stating the sentences I have promised her a million times."We will live in that glowing castle you want so so dearly. And we will live happily ever after." I said squeezing her hand even more._

_"I love you...Austin." She said to me. I leaned in close to kiss her...one last time. She was gently closing her eyes. I saw the machine in the background going flat. It was a flat line now. I started tearing up. I cried all over her. She looked so peaceful. I promised her a happy ending._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Oh Yeah!" Dez said stroking his chin.

Even at times like this Dez will make it all happy. I'm going to miss the old times. Just Me, Ally, Trish, and Dez hanging out at Sonic Boom without a care in the world. But, high school years began. Memories fading away. We were still close friends. It just there was cliché. I became a popular or Jock. I left Ally, Trish, and Dez. Yet, they still acted like best friends to me. I'm going to miss those** Fading Memories.**


	12. Funerals & Desperation

**Hey guys! It's RandomFanfiction577! So, first off love all of your reviews. Most of them are funny like this one!**

**KittyKat2506:**

_**OMG im literally crying right now, no SERIOUSLY my parents are laughing at me because im crying. This is so sad and I absolutely luv it!**_

**Anyway, long story short I love the reviews! Most of you all ready know but Yes, Austin will commit suicide (As it was very obvious from the last two chapters). As of the title, this chapter will be Ally's funeral. I already got an idea and this might be a long chapter, so your welcome! Just as a warning this might be a little angsty but not as much as when Ally suicide. Anyway here's Chapter 11!**

**(1)The reason I changed a little because she's in heaven not with some other guy and I DO NOT own "When I was your man" By: Bruno Mars**

**(2)Me and Ally DO NOT own "A Thousand Years" By: Christina Perri**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin & Ally!**

**Hope you like it Enjoy;D**

**Chapter 11: Funerals & Desperation**

* * *

_~One week Later- Austin has recovered from the accident~_

_*Austin's POV*_

Today...today is Ally's funeral. I woke up this morning with puffy, red eyes. My pillows had stains from last night. I can't ever forget you Ally. Never. I decided to read a speech and sing a song for you. I also might add your song, too Ally. I started crying silently until Rydel came in.

She was wearing a flowing black dress with dark colored make-up. Well, actually since I knew Ally pretty well and she was technically family her and Rydel were pretty close. She had noticed the stains and my red eyes and the wet-stained cheeks. She came over and hugged me.

"Are you ready, Austin?" She asked me, tears forming in her eyes."I know you lost your girlfriend ,but it doesn't mean you can't come."

"Yeah, I'm coming." I told her. I really wanted to see Ally again. I got dressed in a nice black tuxedo and messed my hair up a little just like she liked it. I smiled about my thought of her. I got downstairs to see my brothers and sister. They all hugged me one at a time. But, Riker hugged me the longest. I was the confused at first ,but I understood it was because of what I told him yesterday.

"Are you guys...ready?" My mom said choking at the last part. My mom started crying crazy as if Ally was one of her own (which is actually true because she technically was)

"It's okay sweetie. She's up there now. And she loves it." My dad said to her and hugged her tight."Let's go now, kids."

We all followed our dad to our car. Rydel and Riker sat next to me and comforted me. I cried on half the car ride, thinking about Ally. Ally...why did you have to go? I know you are happy. But not as happy. I'm not there yet. I will go soon. I cried more than ever, thinking that.

We finally got there. In fact, we were early. The only people there were Ally's parents, Vanessa, Trish, Her parents, Dez and his parents, the priest, and us. I went up to Ally's coffin. She looked peaceful. She was slightly smiling as if she was in a dream. But...she wasn't.

She was pale but not as pale as in the hospital. Her hair has gotten back some of it's color. Her highlights at the end have gotten brighter. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet Dreams, Honey." I whispered in her ear.

I got back to where Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Trish, and Dez were standing.

"Hey guys." I said glumly. Everybody noticed and came closer.

"It's okay...man." Dez said. He looked serious. He actually dressed serious.

"Why don't we all go up to...Ally?" Trish choked out. We all walked up to her coffin.

"She looks so beautiful and peaceful." Rydel said moving her loose hair to the side.

"Ally...remember Best Friends Forever." Trish said picking up her hand and putting her pinky wrapped around her pinky. She started tearing up on Ally's dead body.

"Hey Ally." Dez started saying."You forgot to see Marvin. Remember my tomato-loving turtle." He chuckled a little. It was as if you could see Ally chuckling inside. He brought Marvin and let Ally "see" Marvin.

More people had came in. Relatives, Friends, and Kira. Kira came.

"What are you doing here, Kira?" I asked her.

"Well...I'm sorry for everything I ever did to Ally. I'm so so sorry, Ally." She said genuinely."But she is probably very happy...into having to worry about me or Cassidy."

"Apology accepted. I'm sure it wasn't you. It was Cassidy." I told her."I could see Ally hugging you and accepting your apology." I hugged her and went back to my group.

Then the ceremony started. We prayed for Ally...then people started to speak.

Ally's mom started to speak. She thanked everybody for coming.

"First off, I love you, Ally so so much. I am so happy you were being you. Your passion for music Was beautiful." She started crying. She held up a piece of paper.

"Sweetie...you got accepted to Juilliard." Her mom said."This came in a few days after her death." Everybody clapped and was so happy.

"I know times were rough and I understood. But me and your dad weren't there. Honey, I just want you to know I love you and you will love it up there." She grabbed a tissue and held a single rose and placed in between her hands.

"Next up, Trish De la Rosa." Trish went up to the podium.

"Hello. I'm Trish as most people call me." She started to talk.

"I was Ally's second best friend. We both met in kindergarten." She said, tears formng at the memories."We always argued a lot in kinder but we worked it out."

"Ally was a very talented musician. She was a songwriter and wrote songs for Austin's career. Ally could play anything on the piano and I mean anything."

"She is my best best friend and I will cherish all those memories with you, Ally. And you will forever be with me, I will never forget you." She walked away from the podium with a rose and put in between her hands. She started crying crazily.

"Next, Dez Worthy." Dez got up and started his speech.

"Ally...what could I say about Ally. She was very beautiful. She couldn't dance very well." He said chuckling with the crowd."She was somewhat funny and could always light up any room she was in."

"She was this sweet, kind, beautiful young girl. Ally...I will miss you a lot. Marvin will miss you, too." He went off the podium and put down a rose. Marvin also put down a rose to. Dez grabbed a tissue and wiped away his tears that were forming.

"Last but not least...a very special Austin Moon."

"Hey guys, I'm Austin Moon. I was Ally's partner, best friend, and boyfriend." I said Calmly.

"I love you, Ally so much. I remember so much. We both met in third grade and were practically best friends. I remember when we went to camp and I superglued my hand to a bird house.

_*Flashback*_

_"Austin, what did you do?" I said giggling at how Austin glued his hand to a bird house._

_"Well, I was making a bird house for our project and then something happened and then something else and BOOM glued to the bird house!" Austin said all shocked. When he said that he had made me blush by his cute sense of humor. Even back then at a young age he could make me blush!_

_"Well, anyway I was smart enough to make this." He said giving me a pink and red bracelet with his one available, good hand._

_"Aww! Thanks Austy it's my two favorite colors!"I said hugging him real tight And putting on our official friendship bracelet._

_*End of Flashback*_

"I loved all those memories. Ally, I miss you so much. I love you want to know how much I love you, I love you more bigger than this whole universe."

"Ally, do you remember our first date? The date we shared our first kiss. I bet you remember."

"What about the next day. The day you accepted me to be your boyfriend. I love you, Ally. You are going to love it up there. It's beautiful. I love you, Ally." That was the end of my speech. I got up and put a white rose in between all the red flowers.

"I'm going to sing you guys and Ally a song. And after I'll show you a video and Ally singing a song she wrote."

I went to the piano and started playing the song.

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing in another world._

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing in another world._

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope they buy you flowers, I hope they hold your hand_

_Give you all their hours when they have the chance_

_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!(1)_

"Thank you, guys. Now here is a a special video of Ally." The video started and there was pictures of Ally and her singing her song "A Thousand Years"(2)

Once the video ended, service people picked up her coffin and we went outside.

Before they laid her in the dirt, they gave me a chance to see her. I kissed her on this lips and on the forehead.

"I love you, Ally. Sweet dreams...honey." I whispered in her ear and stroked her cheek and let them take her.

They laid her coffin in the dirt and started putting dirt on her coffin. It was drizzling a little making this even more dramatic. Once it was done, people went back to cry and remincse about her. I just stayed in the rain looking at her tombstone.

_Allyson Marie Dawson_

_1995-2013_

_Beloved sister, daughter, friend, partner, and girlfriend._

_She will be loved and missed very dearly._

**_I miss you, Ally. Please come back._**


	13. Letters & Goodbyes Pt 1

**Hey guys! It's RandomFanfictioner577 here! I know you guys hate me for leaving you guys at such an angsty moment. But I have a reason. My computer had broke down and today...i was were able to freakin' fix it! Anyway, I already have this story down and have about 2-4 more chapters left. I will miss this story so so much;_; I will miss you guys so much. But more good news! Once this story ends I will immediately post two new Auslly stories! Anyway, as we are reaching the end I hate to do this but...here is Chapter 12;_; *Cry silently in corner***

**Slight Warning: Keep a box of tissues as this might be a little angsty (I know I should have done this on the last chapters but I forgot.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin & Ally.**

**Hope you like it Enjoy;D**

**Chapter 12: Letters & Goodbyes Part: 1**

* * *

_*Austin's POV*_

Here I am standing at late evening. Guess where I am? The warm, relieving sand. The crashing, crystal clear waters. The lights swerving around at ships in the lighthouse.

Ding Ding Ding! You are correct! I am at Miami Beach. Well, I am standing here watching the late sun going down reflecting on the water. I have a loaded pill box in try clenching hands. I have a pen in my hand and some slim paper. I start writing my last note to family and friends. I shed tears on the paper. I keep looking up at the water and sometimes just end up staring and then going back to my note. My last note.

I just stare at my note. I look at my watch.

_7:48_

I still have a few minutes. I think about Ally. I miss her sweet laugh. Her warming smile. I remember the first time we interlocked our hands. The times I would bury my head in her waved hair. I remember I never got the chance to say I love her. But...that time will soon come.

I send the text to everyone. I stare at my hand.

"I guess I'm ready." I whisper to myself. I will miss Miami. I will miss my family. I will miss Dez. I will miss Trish.

I grab the pills and swallow it down my mouth. I cringe and fall in the warm sand.

"I love you...Ally." That's all I say for my last words.

_*Dez's POV*_

I wonder where Austin is? He has been gone all day. Wait. Wait...oh no. It's the day. The day Austin was talking about in the hospital. I suddenly got a ringing in my pocket. It was from Austin.

_Hey, Dez. I know you we're expecting this. Anyway...there is something I left in your drawer the last time I went to your house. Read it carefully. Just so you know...I love you so much as my best friend._

_Bye_

_Austin._

I remember that day. I did see him slip something in my drawer. He told me not to worry about it. But I guess I have to worry about it right now. I sprint to my bedroom door. I almost ripped open my drawer. I got the note. I could tell it was Austin because of the handwriting. A little messy and a little neat. I opened the letter carefully.

_Dear Dez,_

_You have been my best friend ever since third grade. Remember, I had accidentally "stole" Marvin. You lectured me how not to ever steal a man's turtle while they stuff their face with chocolate. Then when you were done we just laughed it off and we instantly became best friends._

_Dez...you have been there for me through thick and thin. You have given me some of your pants on some occasions! Remember, when you filmed my pants flying on Miami Beach in fourth grade once. Ha...good times._

_Anyway, I bet you were expecting this letter from earlier when we were in the hospital. So, man just know I love you As a best friend. You will always be my best friend. Oh, yeah just let Marvin know I will miss him also. Just remember everything we what've been through...okay? Keep it up with Trish, okay._

_Love,_

_Austin_

I start tearing up on the letter. I look all over the letter for a sign. A sign to where he could be. I turn the letter over. There is scribbled handwriting I could barely make out.

_I am located at 740294 Miami Coast._

That's at Miami Beach. Why would he choose a Beach to die? Uh...I just have to get there. I run to my car and start the engine and I start driving all the way to the Beach.

_*Rydel's POV*_

I am crying in my room. Wonder why? My little bro isn't here. He hasn't been here all day. Even though we always mess with each other all the time I still love him so much. I mean he is my little bro. I then hear my ringtone. It is R5's newest song. I start humming along and see what the text is. It's from Austin. I quickly read what it says.

_Hey Rydel! Okay...this is really hard to say but I left you a little letter for you in your bathroom. It is in your medicine cabinet on the top shelf. Just to say...you need to get Rocky with you to read the letter because its for you and him. Anyway, Rydel I love you with all this world and just know...you will always be my big sis and I will be your little bro bro forever._

_Bye,_

_Austin_

I just burst out in tears and just fall to my knees and continue crying. I slowly walk to my room trying to hold my bag of tears in my eyes. I go inside my bathroom and open the medicine cabinet. There is a nice folded letter in there. I get it and just stare at it, holding back tears. I carefully tear it open. I get the letter inside and look at it. His handwriting. It makes me miss him even more. I shout Rocky's name and he immediately comes up. He nods to say he got the text message as well. I finally decide, with all my gut, to read it.

_Dear Rydel and Rocky,_

_First off, you guys are the best siblings I could ever have. If you are reading this, you are probably freaking out as I know you Rydel. Well, I'm sorry...I am not on this world anymore. I know you are crying the most, Rydel. But, it was pretty obvious why I did wha I did. Ally. Rydel you understand this the most. I will talk to you later in this letter now hand this to Rocky._

I hand the letter to Rocky thinking about all the possibilities. I look over his right shoulder barely able to see the letter But I am able to kinda make it out.

_Hey Rocky. Man, I'm going to miss you. Rocky just know, keep up the cheesy pick-up lines and horrible jokes. For me, man. I'm going to miss all of our jam outs. Also, you guys keep up R5...which is actually now R4 now. Rocky just know I love you okay._

I saw Rocky slowly backing out of the room. He opened the door and started bawling, while running out. He had dropped the letter and I picked it up and continued reading.

_Now, Rydel. I know you weren't expecting to let go of me so soon. Of course, I'm your little bro bro. Anyway, thanks for all your sisterly love. Thanks for the comforting love on Ally's funeral. Do the same for Riker, Rocky, mom and dad, Dez, Trish and their parents at my funeral. I love you sis. So so much. Remember, I will always be your little bro bro. And you always be my big sis._

_Love,_

_Austin_

I just fell on my bed, staring into space. Where is he? I understand why he killed himself. One name. Ally Dawson. I will miss you both dearly. I tried calling Austin's phone. No service was able to reach him. Damn it. What did you do, Austin? He probably left something on the letter. I grabbed my ripped our letter. I connected the pieces together. On the back. It had very scribbled handwriting. Was he rushing when he wrote this?

_Okay, Rydel...you are probably the only person who knows this answer, so listen carefully. I am located at a place where you had helped me earn a very special someone. This is the place where I shared me first kiss with that special someone. I had my first date with that special someone. I pretty sure you will know where this is._

First Kiss? First Date? Special Someone? Help? I know where that is! That is Miami Beach. Where he had his first kiss with Ally. Where he had his first date with Ally. That special someone is Ally. I run to Rocky's room and grab his hand. I drag him into his car and start it.

"What are doing?" He yelled at me.

"Well, put on your seatbelt Rocky cause' we are going to the Beach." I tell him stomping on the gas pedal.

_*Riker's POV*_

Weird. I just saw Rydel grabbing Rocky and pulling him into his car and drive away. I lost my phone and seriously don't know what happened to it. I then heard my mom screaming in her room. I ran to her and saw just standing.

"Mom! What happened?" I ask her. She didn't even answer. She just flinched. Her hand raising up. She had something like an envelope. I yanked it out. I opened the letter. From Austin.

"It's from Austin. Please read it out loud to me." She told me.

I opened it up and started reading.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I love you guys with all my heart. Just remember that. If you are wondering about this note, it is because I am no longer in this world. _

_So, dad you told me I was one in a billion chance of making it in the music biz. But look at me...I am one of the most famous people on Earth. I love you dad. You somewhat encouraged me to continue and be better than what I am now. Thank you dad. Remember I love you dad._

_Mom. Oh, sweet sweet mom. I love you with all my heart. You encouraged me to play music all my life. You love me. You take care of me. Well, you are the best mom ever! I can't even put it into words. Just to let you know, I love you mom._

_Love,_

_Austin_

I started crying on the letter. My mom was bawling on her bed. I threw the letter away. I ran through the hallway. I burst open my door and whacked my pillow out of the way. I grabbed the letter. I hid it here for the day. And I guess today is the day. I ripped my letter open and started reading.

_Dear Riker,_

_I guess you were pretty much expecting this. My death. So, far you are the only one I told that I am probably dead right now. Remember, when I told you about this in the hospital with Dez. Yeah._

_ Anyway...first off, Riker you are the best older brother I could ever have. I love you so much man. Please keep up your awesome self, okay. Remember to keep up our awesome jam outs! Just be sure to keep hold of that guitar._

Ha...I remember that memory.

_*Flashback*_

_"Okay, guys. One, two, one, two, three, four" Austin said strumming his guitar. We had been practicing for performing at the Beach. We had noticed my Guitar slang had been a little crooked and broken. _

_In the middle of the song, guitar had flung out of my hands and accidentally hit Rocky in the face._

_"Oh my gosh! Riker, what did you do?" Rydel shrieked. _

_Well, of course we had to go to the hospital. Fortunately, he only had a broken nose for a couple of months. So, he was stuck with funny cast around his nose._

_*End of Flashback*_

I continued reading.

_Dude, just be more happy and positive a little more okay? I don't want to see a grumpy little Riker now would I. Anyway, I love you man. Keep up what is now R4. Love you man._

_Love,_

_Austin._

Damn it, Austin. You must really be in love with Ally. You are going to die for her. You really want to be with her. This. Austin & Ally. Is **True Love.**

I remembered about you giving me an address about a few days ago. Probably it's on the paper. I looked on the back. Will least there's something here.

_I am located at: 740294 Miami Coast._

Ha! The beach. Wait...the beach. I forgot about it and ran outside. Seriously. Where are the cars? I guess mom also went there. I guess I am stuck with my bike. I always keep it in emergency. I got on the bike and started pedaling as fast as I could.

_*Trish's POV*_

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

My stupid phone. Its from Austin. I haven't seen him since Ally's funeral. I asked today this morning if he wanted to go out with me and Dez. He hasn't even replied since. Anyway, the text message he gave me it said to go outside to my mailbox. I walked outside. I glanced around a little. It was pretty sunny for evening. I got the letter with my name on it. I opened it right there on the curb.

_Dear Trish,_

_You have been my best friend since middle school. I still remember how we met. You and Ally were talking away. Then, I started flirting with Ally and you slapped me across the face. We got off at the wrong start especially when I "accidentally" stole Ally's "Double Take" song._

_But we gradually, all became Friends. Then eventually best friends. You, me, Ally, and Dez._

_But, all that came to a halt because of Cassidy. She ruined Ally's life and Ally's life came to a short stop. That is the reason, I'm leaving the world. But, thanks for being such a great friend to me and Ally. Bye._

_Love,_

_Austin_

Seriously, Austin. Your leaving. I understand You. I know why you are leaving. Because of Ally. I looked on the back. Scribbled Austin handwriting.

_I am located where I got my first love and swept her off her feet and kissed her for the first time._

I remember Ally talking about this. Miami Beach. I headed out the door and started running to the Beach.

~45 minutes later~

_*Dez's POV*_

Once I got to the Beach, I saw Rydel, Rocky, Trish, Riker, and Austin's parents.

"Guys...do you have any idea where Austin is?" I yelled out.

"No idea." Trish replied back.

"Why don't we all split up into to groups?" Rydel suggested.

"Yeah. That is an awesome idea." Riker said.

"Okay so, Austin's parents go with Rocky and Riker." I told them."And Rydel and Trisha with me."

"Okay, so mom and dad your group go to the West part of the beach and we will go East part." Rydel said and we went our separate ways.

We started walking our ways until we say a body with pills and a letter.

"You guys stay here." Rydel told us and she walked to the body.

"Austin?!" Rydel shouted.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	14. Letters & Goodbyes Pt 2

**Hey guys! It's RandomFanfictioner here! I like your reviews! Thanks I seriously can't do this without all you guys. I love you guys so much. Anyway this was my first TBC chapter, as you can see the separate Parts. Anyway this story is almost done and I hope you guys like the next few little chapters. I already have a new story I'm thinking of and if you wan to see the plot here it is:**

_**~Paris Magic~**_

_**Austin Moon is on a school trip to Paris, France. Him and his best bud, Dez Worthy, both decide to be a little mischievous on their trip. What happens when Austin runs into a beautiful brunette French girl named Ally Dawson? They start off very rough as Austin and Dez were being mischievous. So, will the city stay true to its name? The City of Love. Will Austin and Ally fall head over heels? But...one problem. Austin is only staying there for 6 months. Even if they do fall in love, he will have to leave very soon. So, will love conquer all in The City of Love?**_

**Okay tell me how you like it In the reviews. I also have another one but I'll show it in the next chapter. Anyway, I'm thinking about two regular chapters and an Epilogue. Anyway here is...Chapter 13! Sorry for the short chapter.:(**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin & Ally.**

**Slight Warning: Might be a little Angsty.**

**Hope you like it Enjoy;D**

**Chapter 13: Letters & Goodbyes Pt. 2**

* * *

_Previously on, What I Have Done..._

_Once I got to the Beach, I saw Rydel, Rocky, Trish, Riker, and Austin's parents._

_"Guys...do you have any idea where Austin is?" I yelled out._

_"No idea." Trish replied back._

_"Why don't we all split up into to groups?" Rydel suggested._

_"Yeah. That is an awesome idea." Riker said._

_"Okay so, Austin's parents go with Rocky and Riker." I told them."And Rydel and Trisha with me."_

_"Okay, so mom and dad your group go to the West part of the beach and we will go East part." Rydel said and we went our separate ways._

_We started walking our ways until we say a body with pills and a letter._

_"You guys stay here." Rydel told us and she walked to the body._

_"Austin?!" Rydel shouted._

* * *

_*Dez's POV*_

"Rydel...what happened?" I shouted to where she is. I grabbed Trish's arm and pulled her to where Rydel was.

"Austin." Rydel said shaking. She slowly picked up her hand and pointed at what is now Austin's dead corpse.

He was pale like when Ally died. His hair was fading by the minute we were talking. His lips were now wrinkled up to where they were thin and not plump like they used to be. He had a pill box in his opening hand.

"Mom! Dad!" Rydel shouted to the blackness.

"Rocky!" Trish yelled to the background.

"Riker!" I finally screamed out. We all continued shouting until we saw four little figures coming up the horizon. We shouted even louder. They started running. Then sprinting towards us. Once they reached, all their eyes were on the corpse.

"Austin, baby." Austin's mom said while cradling his head on her lap. She was now rocking back and forth, silently singing a lullaby. Rydel came over and hugged her. I saw a letter right next to his body and picked it up. It said all of our names on it. I tore it open and read it aloud.

_Dear mom, dad, Rydel, Rocky, Riker, Dez, and Trish,_

_I love all of you guys. Most of you may know why I left this world. One name. Ally Dawson. I love Ally. I can't stand living on Earth without her. Riker and Dez know about this. I told them a week ago at the hospital. They promised me not to tell anyone until this day you had found me._

_Okay, you may recognize where I have died. Rydel, you might know the best._ _You helped me win her over. You helped me sweep her off her feet. You helped me kiss her for the first time. You helped me go on my first date with her. This is where I fell even more in love with her._

_That special girl...is my precious Ally Dawson. But her life was ended shortly by bullying. Just know I am up there protecting her from anything._

_I chose this place because, this is where we officially fell in love. That is why I chose this place to die. It gave me so many happy memories. As well as sorrow memories. Please understand why I did this guys. You guys are probably the only people who will understand this._

_Please I request to be buried right next to my Ally. Remember, I love all you guys. Please don't forget about me or Ally. I love all you guys and I hope you love us back._

_Bye and Love,_

_Austin & Ally._

We all bawled out right there.

"I love you Austin and Ally. I will never forget you." Austin's mom and dad said in unison.

"I love you Austin and Ally. I will never forget you." I said quietly.

"I love you Austin and Ally. I will never forget you." Trish said next.

"I love you Austin and Ally. I will never forget you." Riker said staring at Austin's body.

"I love you Austin and Ally. I will never forget you." Rocky said closing his eyes.

"I love you Austin and Ally. I will never forget you." Rydel said shouting in the air.

"Austin and Ally together forever. True love never dies. Nobody will ever forget you. We will keep your spirits alive." We shouted in unison to the air.

We all just layed down after that. I just stared up into the night sky. The stars. I imagine Austin and Ally are one of the stars out there. They are joining together now. They lived happily ever after. I slowly fall asleep, thinking about both of them.

**_Austin & Ally. That is True Love._**


	15. Heavenly Hellos & Heavenly Surprises

**Hey guys! It's RandomFanfictioner here! So, I'm crying right now cause only one chapter is left;_; The ending/epilogue is the next chapter after this. And _Paris Magic_ is already up if you want to read it, I will update it as well today. So, in this chapter it is kind of angsty so I will put that slight warning. If you are confused in Heaven, they can still do what humans do but thay cant die. Well, here's chapter 14.**

**Sight Warning: This chapter might be a little angsty to some people.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin & Ally.**

**(1) I DO NOT own "I Think About You" by: Ross Lynch. I changed it a little for a reason.**

**I hope you like it Enjoy;D**

**Chapter 14: Heavenly Hellos & Heavenly Surprises**

* * *

_*Austin's POV*_

I wake up with a daze. _Where am I? _I ask myself. I looked down. I was wearing a white leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. I was wearing white, spotless sneakers. Why am I wearing all white? I looked around. Bright lights everywhere. It took awhile for me to get used to.

I was standing in front of a tall building. I go inside. It was crowded. I had to shove a bit of people to get to the front desk. I rang the bell. A skinny person came up to me and said hello.

"Welcome to Heaven! This is the place where spirits live. You will have roommates and it will be just like down on Earth but we cannot die." The person told me."By the way my name is Mason."

"Okay Mason. Do you know where is Ms. Ally Dawson lives." I asked him.

"Oh, her. She came in a few weeks ago. She is in apartment complex B and is room B116." He replied back."And here is your clipboard that tells about you and how you died."

"Okay."

I glanced down at the clipboard.

_Name: Austin Monica Moon_

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: December 29, 1995_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Hazel/Brown_

_Occupation: Student and Singer/Dancer_

_School: Marino High School_

_Relationships: Ally Dawson (current girlfriend)_

_Family: Mike Moon, Mimi Moon, Riker Moon, Rydel Moon, Rocky Moon, Ryland Moon_

Wow. They technically put everything in here about me. And it's freakily all correct. They said Ally Dawson was my girlfriend. It made me have all kinds of butterflies in my stomach.

I finally reached Apartment Complex B. _109, 110, 111, 112, Ah, there it is! Room 113._ I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked on it again. No answer. I almost gave up when I heard a angelic voice

"Come in." I heard in the distant. I opened the door slightly and already saw Ally. She was wearing a beautiful flowing dress. Just like the one on our first date but just spotless white. It was tight around her torso but started flowing out below the waist. She had white wedges strapped around her ankle. She had light makeup on her face and a few white rings on her fingers. She had the friendship bracelet that I had gave to her. I smiled that she had kept it. Her hair was curled and put to the side.

I decided to grab some flowers. I saw the vase and had the flowers from the funeral. I grabbed them a little to quick and dropped the vase. I stood there like an idiot with flowers in my hand.

"Hey! What did you d-" she cut off when she turned around and saw me."Austin?" She said more confused than happy and surprised.

"Hey." I said nervously while handing her the flowers. She took the flowers and threw them on the bed and jumped on me and gave me a passionate kiss. I held her waist and continued kissing her. We both pulled away, taking heavy breaths.

"I missed you so much." Ally said panting.

"Ally, I forgot to tell you. I love you." I told her.

"I love you, too." She responded back.

"Here's a little something for you." I said grabbing her guitar.

_Last summer we met._

_We started as friends._

_I can't tell you how it all happened._

_Then autumn – it came._

_We were never the same._

_Those nights everything felt like magic._

_And I wonder if you miss me too._

_If you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew._

_I thought about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I thought about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I thought about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_How long 'til I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_If all we are is just a moment,_

_Don't forget me because I won't and_

_I can't help myself._

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh._

_I think about you. Ooh._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you.(1)_

"Austin that is so sweet." Ally said hugging my waist."Austin, do you love me?"

"Yes, I do love you." I told her.

"Prove it to me." She said. Me and Ally ended up making love to each other. We were both laying down on her bed. I had already applied to be her roommate. I was hugging her waist. My face was buried in her hair. She was silently snoring. I pet her hair. I got out of her arms and took a shower.

I wondered what they were doing back home. I miss all of them already. I miss the warm heat of Miami. I suddenly got an idea. I put on my clothes and went to a special waterfall. The waterfall let us able to see what was going on at our hometown. I got there and finally said,"Miami, Florida."

The waterfall showed a news report and I was confused.

"We are live here in Miami Coast with a very special seven-teen year old. The seven-teen year old was pop Star, Austin Moon. We are disappointed to say he has died. He was found at 8:03pm on July 19, 2013. He left a note for his family, but his grieving family and friends have requested not to read the note. We have reported it was a suicide death. And I am here with Miami News With very disappointing news." The reporter said.

I started crying as I heard about my grieving family. I heard they had started a Anti-Bullying Program dedicated for us. It was called the "Austin & Ally Bullying Program". It helped stop kids from bullying And helped decrease the amount of teen suicides. I was happy for them. They are making a difference in the world.

I wonder if they know that me and Ally are protecting them just high above. Ally had come and wrapped my arms around her. I asked her if she knew about the news. She said yeah. She kissed me one more time before we both went back to our room.


	16. Epilogue

**What's up guys! It's RandomFanfictioner here! So, here we are. The last chapter of _What I have Done._ I am really excited to write this chapter and sad to write this chapter. Just to lighten the mood, I am going to write 2 stories at the same time! The stories are Austin & Ally (Of course:) The stories are _Paris Magic _and _Maybe This Intern Isn't So Bad._ I have already started writing _Paris Magic _and I might start ****_Maybe This Intern Isn't So Bad _this Friday. Anyway, I am really excited to write this so here you go. I present to you, the last chapter of _What I Have Done._**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin & Ally.**

******Hope you like it Enjoy;D**

******Chapter 15: Epilogue**

* * *

_*Ally's POV* ~Circa. 5 years later~_

I breath in the air around me. Inhale. Exhale. I look at my hand. My ring finger. A sparkling, dazzling ring on there. I close my eyes thinking about that beautiful memory. Just bright lights and ocean waves in the memory.

_*Flashback~ 3 years ago*_

_"Austin, let go of my wrist!" I shout at him. He dragged me to the waterfall and just pushed me down. He jumped down following me. Now, he just took my wrist and is now dragging me. I loved being in Heaven ,but I sure do miss Miami._

_"Not until you say, Austin is the most handsome, smart, romantic and most witty boyfriend ever!" He said mocking me. _

_"Fine. __Austin is the most handsome, smart, romantic and most witty boyfriend ever!" I say mocking his own words._

___"Okay, here you go." As he said that he threw me into the warm water._

___"Austin!" I shout at him. We play a game of tag for a few minutes until I tackled him in the sand. He smirked, as he saw the position we were in. I slapped his arm, for being so dirty. Fortunately, we are just ghosts and nobody can see us. We just look like fog or a shadow, you can say._

___"What you don't like it?" He said smirking. He intertwined our hands and swiftly turned us over. Now, he was on top of me and I was stuck in his control. He starting leaning in for a kiss, but I , luckily, got one hand and slapped him._

___"Ow." He said with fake-hurt._

___"That's what you get for being so dirty." I said innocently._

___"Well, let's stop being so childish and get this picnic started." He said happily. We laid the blanket out and we just ate. We talked about nearly everything, as we ate. _

___"Would you like to dance, malady?" He asked flirtatiously._

___"Why I would love to." I answered. He took my hand and we slowly danced. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes gently._

___"Ally, I have a surprise for you." He said. He took me out of his grip and knelt down. I was thinking to much at that moment. I started crying._

___"Ally, I love you so so much. And I want to live with you my whole life. So, Allyson Marie Dawson, will you marry me?" He asked, his eyes glistening from the moon's reflection. I stood there, looking back and forth. I started slowly nodding my head._

___"Yes! I will marry you, Austin Monica Moon!" I shouted, bursting with tears. He smiled at me and pulled me in. We hugged for a while and he leant in and kissed me._

_*End of Flashback*_

I open my eyes, dangling the diamond ring. I smile thinking about it.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I hear a tiny voice speak. I see a tiny girl with blonde hair like Austin and dark brown doe eyes like me running towards me.

"What's wrong Evelyn?" I say. Evelyn is me and Austin's oldest child. She was born a few months after Austin had proposed. She is four years old. Her full name is Evelyn Trish Moon. We either call her Evie, Emily, or Trish for short. I named her after my best friend because I will always remember Trish in my own daughters form. I really miss her.

"Daddy is chasing me!" She said with fear. I could already tell Austin's childness got the best of him.

"Austin Monica Moon come here right now." I said, pretending to be mad at Austin. I saw Austin coming over to us and Evelyn snugged tighter into my arm.

"Sweetie, what did you do to little Evie?" I ask Austin.

"What?" He said innocently. I roll my eyes and he hugs the two of us. I then see our other child slowly walking up to the bench. He had that pouty face, that he got from Austin.

"Jonathan Dez Moon, why are you covered in mud?" I ask him. It's weird. Our children are so intelligent they know how to read, write, and talk At a young age.

"Well,...It's Daddy's fault!" He immediately said, accusing Austin for this. I glanced over at Austin and he put his arms up in the air innocently. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, Jonathan go take a shower, okay." He nodded his head and went upstairs."Evelyn, why don't you go upstairs to your room. Me and Daddy are going to the waterfall okay."

"Okay. Bye Mommy!" She yelled, as she ran upstairs.

"C'mon Austin. I want to see Dez and Trish." I told him. He got my hand, and we intertwined our fingers. I thought about Trish and Dez. They still celebrated our birthdays. They always went to our memorial at our old school. I heard they are a very happy couple. Who would have thought after fighting would come hugs and kisses. When we arrived, Austin held me tight.

"Miami, Florida." We said in unison. The first thing that popped up was the Anti-bullying program they all had made.

"Hello, this is Miami News. We have some great news. Everybody knows about the already famous Anti-bullying program 'Austin & Ally Bullying Program' which helps stop bullying and decrease teenage suicides all over the world. We have indicated that sponsors everywhere have given the total amount of one million dollars to this program. We hope you can spread the word for this program and keep the spirits of Austin and Ally alive." The reporter told into the camera.

I smiled at Austin and then the waterfall. I shed one little tear, flowing down my cheek.

"It's okay, Ally." He said wiping the tears away."Let's go back."

_~The Next Day~_

I yawn and stretch out of me and Austin's bed. I pick up a picture of Me and Austin, when we were seven-teen. We are twenty-two now. We have two children, one coming soon.

Today, is the day of our anniversary. When I mean anniversary, it's when Austin left Earth and we reunited up in Heaven. It has been officially five years, since me and Austin have left the Earth. Filled with family, friends, and enemies. I wonder how Cassidy reacted when she found out Austin killed himself for me.

Suddenly, Austin came out of the bathroom, with clothes on but his hair was wet.

"Hey, so where are we going?" I ask him.

"Well, you are going to find out soon." He said.

_~45 minutes later~_

Austin was holding me, in his arms. I smiled at him. He smiled back. We were at Miami beach. It was our favorite place. This is where our first date and first kiss and where he proposed was at. I shed tears missing Miami. Austin noticed and he wiped them away.

"Ally, it's okay."He started saying."We are living the fairytale life you wanted. We have our cute cuddling children with us. We are living in a beautiful, glowing kingdom. We have no worries. No enemies. Just us."

I snugged into him even more.

"And you are my Princess and I am your Prince Charming. I promised you this. And I got you it." He said smiling and leant in and kissed me. One long, passionate kiss.

"I'll love you, Forever and Always." I tell him.

"I'll love you, Forever and Always." He answered back.

"You are my Princess, Allyson Marie Dawson." He says.

"And you are my Prince Charming, Austin Monica Moon." I smile at him.

_"And we are living Happily Ever After." _Austin says, kissing me passionately one more time, before we leave.


End file.
